Odion (Duel Links)
}} Odion is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Odion, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He appears in-game after the player claims his Character Unlock Mission reward for activating Trap Cards 300 times. Black Gate Keys are required to Duel Odion at the Gate. Description Biography Immediately after the player claims the reward for Odion's appropriate Character Unlock Mission, they will encounter Odion for the first time. At the time, he is engaged in a Duel with Jay, the latter struggling against him. After Odion defeats Jay with his "Judgment of Anubis" card, Odion reveals that he himself never thought he'd be able to Duel again after all the darkness he experienced. He then wonders if his own presence in Duel World means that "Master Marik" is in Duel World as well. Until the player defeats Odion for the first time, whenever they challenge Odion to a Duel, he will observe that the player is a noble Duelist, one that is worthy of battling. He tells the player that he'll show the player what he's capable of, if they wish to Duel him, but also warns the player that they may come to regret their decision. He then asks the player if they still have the courage to Duel him, before accepting the situation and declaring that they should begin. Upon Odion's first defeat, he remarks that the player's tactics were most impressive. He goes on to claim that since the player showed no fear against his strategies, that proves they are an honorable Duelist. Odion then declares that it was his privilege to Duel the player, before prompting the player to continue their journey and seek their glory. After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Odion's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Odion again, who tells the player that even when people are lost in the darkness, those people must not lose their will to fight for the light, something which he proclaims he's done his whole life. He recommends that this is something the player should do as well. Odion goes on to declare that fighting for the light is fighting for one's own existence, and that he himself will keep fighting with his "Embodiment of Apophis" card. He concludes his dialogue by stating his quest for the light shall never end. Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Odion reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Odion, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Joey Wheeler *When he wins a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Odion says "You've reached the end of your rope, Mr. Wheeler." *When he loses a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Odion says "My master has a darker side... And I'm unable to contain it anymore..." followed by "You must stop him for me..." ;Yami Marik * When starting a Duel with Yami Marik, Odion says "Master Marik, I cannot erase your pain and sorrow." followed by "But perhaps I can end your suffering." ** When he loses the Duel, he says "Forgive me, Master Marik. I have failed you again." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Odion Summons "Mystical Beast of Serket", a cut-in frame of Odion briefly appears, and he announces "I awaken a great creature from it's ancient slumber! Mystical Beast of Serket, I summon thee!" **Most of the time when Odion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Mystical Beast of Serket!" **When Odion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Mystical Beast of Serket's effect activates! Mystical Beast Evolution!" * When Odion Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra", a cut-in frame of Odion briefly appears, and he announces "Ancient One, hear my call! I offer myself to release thee! Let anyone who doubts my power feel your fire! The Winged Dragon of Ra!" ** Most of the time when Odion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with The Winged Dragon of Ra!" ** When Odion activates the effect of that monster to destroy a monster, he announces "The Winged Dragon of Ra's special ability activates! Egyptian God Phoenix!" *When Odion Summons "Ghost Knight of Jackal", a cut-in frame of Odion's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Ghost Knight of Jackal!" ;Spells/Traps *When Odion Summons "Embodiment of Apophis", a cut-in frame of Odion briefly appears, and he announces "There's no escaping from its rage! I activate my trap, Embodiment of Apophis!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Embodiment of Apophis" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Embodiment of Apophis" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Odion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Embodiment of Apophis!" *When Odion activates "Curse of Anubis", he announces "You fell right into my Trap! Curse of Anubis!" *When Odion activates "Judgment of Anubis", he announces "You brought this on yourself. Judgment of Anubis!" *When Odion activates "Temple of the Kings" or its effect, he announces "Behold the sanctuary of the King of Egypt! I activate the Continuous Spell, Temple of the Kings!" *When Odion activates "Tiki Curse", he announces "Tiki Curse, activate!" **Most of the time when Odion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Tiki Curse!" *When Odion activates "Tiki Soul", he announces "Tiki Soul, activate!" **Most of the time when Odion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Tiki Soul!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters